I Miss You
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are missing two certain special people...Short&Sweet Parody by Dream


I miss you like crazy Tell me when you're coming back home I miss you like crazy Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
Hermione looked out the window of her kitchen as she dried last night's dishes.She thought about everything that was happening in the wizarding world today. The war between the Order and Voldemort. The war that just happened to envolve her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
Since you've been away, things ain't been the same. I miss you more and more each day.  
  
She always felt an emptiness inside of her. In one space of the emptiness, there used to be Harry Potter, her best friend for twelve years. And in the other space was her best friend for twelve years, and husband for three, Ron Weasley. She looked down at her wedding ring.  
  
There's something about your love I just can't get enough I wish it wouldn't hurt so much  
  
Another of her best friends, Ginny Weasley, Harry's wife, staying with her during the war. She rubbed her eyes, seeing that she had gotten two and a half hours of sleep last night. She looked down at the pan she was drying, and a tear fell.  
  
You don't know what you've done to me I can't sleep the night, baby Wishing you were here with me There's something about the love you give No one else can give it to me I miss you like crazy.  
  
"Hermione.I just used the last of the shampoo, I'm going to the store today so I'll buy mo-.Hermione?" Ginny looked at her friend as she washed the dishes and wiped her eyes. "Hermione, hun, you look awful. Here, let me help you! What happened, Hermione?" Ginny lifted Hermione's chin. Hermione looked away. "It's just.I miss Ron and Harry, that's all.and.well, I'm scared." Hermione started to cry. Ginny took her best friend into an embrace. "Oh, Hermione, I miss them too, and I'm scared also. They'll be okay, Hermione. They're the strongest in the Order.they'll be fine, trust me." Ginny rubbed her best friend's back. "I'm just so worried.I can't sleep at night because I always have dreams of.losing them.It scares me, Gin."  
  
I miss you like crazy I miss you being my baby Tell me when you're coming back home I miss you like crazy I miss you being my baby Tell me when youre' coming back home  
  
Ginny let a tear fall. Although she felt the same way, she had to be strong. For herself, for Hermione, and for Harry and Ron. She wiped the tear. "It's okay, Hermione. And I admit, I am a little scared too, but I just remember all of the good times, and I know that they'll be okay." Hermione smiled at her friend. "You okay now?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Good. Now I'll be right back, like I said, I'm going to the store, so I'll be back soon. They'll be okay, Hermione." Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Gin. You're a great person." Ginny smiled. Ginny got into Hermione's car and drove away (Ron and Hermione were living in muggle London,). As she was stopped in traffic, she saw a red haired teenage girl with a black haired teenage boy. She smiled. They reminded her exactly of her and Harry when they were younger.  
  
No matter what I do I can't stop thinking of you You're always on my mind  
  
But it pained her to wonder if that certain black haired boy would ever be coming home. The light turned green, the color of her husband's eyes, and she drove away.  
  
My heart is not at home Since you've been gone I wish you would come back to me.  
  
Ginny also had not been sleeping well, but like she promised herself, she needed to be strong for herself, for her best friend, and for her brother and husband.  
  
You don't know what you've done to me I can't sleep the night baby Wishing you were here with me.  
  
As Hermione lay in bed thinking about her and Ron and all of the times they had, she couldn't help but smile. But it pained her to wonder if her best friend and husband would ever come home. She looked at the picture of Ron and her on their wedding day, and broke down. She started to cry. She was mad at herself. She was mad at the world. She was mad at Voldemort. She wanted them to come home. She wanted him to hold her and never let go.  
  
There's something about the love you give No one else can give it to me I miss you like crazy I miss you like crazy I miss you being my baby Tell me when you're coming back home I miss you like crazy I miss you being my baby Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
Hermione went to Ginny's room, only to find that Ginny was crying too. "Ginny." "Hermione." Hermione hugged her friend tightly as the two cried into each other's shoulders. "I've never missed anybody so much." Hermione cried. "Me too."  
  
Now I realize how much you meant to me You, you are my everything. I miss you baby.  
  
They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Hermione answered. "H-hello?" "My Hermione isn't crying, is she?" Hermione looked up at Ginny, and put speakerphone on. "Ron? Ron.is that you?" "Hi, Hermione, Hi, Ginny.how's my wife and sister doing?" "Oh my.Ron! Oh my gosh, I've missed you SO much! Are you okay? Is Harry okay? Oh, when are you coming home, Ron? Where are you?!" Hermione almost yelled, but she was happy. "Don't worry, Harry and I are FINE.I'm in a place that I'm pretty familiar of.but the person I expected to be here isn't." "Oh no, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay.Voldemort hasn't got you, has he?" Ginny asked. "No, don't worry. I'm going to look around, and I'm going to try to find the people I'm looking for." "I'll be right back, Ginny. I'm going to get my cloak." Hermione ran to Ginny's door and opened it. "RON! HARRY! YOU'RE HOME!" Hermione and Ginny yelled. "Well, it seems we've found who we were looking for!" Hermione took Ron into a tight embrace. "Oh my God, you're home. You made it! You've won! I missed you SO much! Oh, I love you guys!" Hermione kissed Ron and let him go and hugged Harry while Ginny took her brother into an embrace. "Welcome home, bro. Oh, I love you! And how's my Mr.Potter doing?" She let go and hugged Harry. "I love you, Harry.I've missed you! I'm SO glad you're home!" "Your Mr. Potter is fine, how is his Mrs. Potter? It's great to be home with my wife and best friend again. And the best thing is.Voldemort's DEAD.the Order was stronger, and defeated him." "You actually did it! I love you guys SO much! Welcome home!" Hermione said. She hugged Ginny. "We made it through.but we couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you girls. Thanks." Ron said. "Well, together, we can make it through anything, right?" The four hugged took each other into a group hug.   
  
I Miss You- Belongs to Dream Characters-Belong to the Goddess herself, Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling!!!!!!!!! Plot Bunnies.I MEAN.PLOT blongs to me.  
C'est Fini!  
  
All the characters belong to JK Rowling.Unfortunately ( I WANT TO OWN THEM! *Sob* *tear* Of course, she's a WAAAAAAAAY better writer than me.I'm just a hopeless wannabe.( 


End file.
